Morituri te salutant Die Todgeweihten grüßen dich
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: Fortssetzung zu DSS:0Draco findet Evelyn. Sie sagt sie wird sterben. Kurz darauf liegt ein Baby vor Dracos Haustür. Alkohol und mädchenhafte Aurorinnen spielen auch noch eine Rolle, und ja, auch Liebe... evilgrin
1. Chapter 1

**When Love gets strange…**

‚Morituri te salutant'²- der Titel meiner neuen Geschichte, die von jemanden handelt, der weder loslässt noch aufgibt. Doch dieser jemand befindet sich am Anfang der Geschichte weit entwerft der vertrauten Heimat, in einem kleinen, unbekannten Bergdorf im westlichen Teil von Argentinien. Für Normalsterbliche liegt Argentinien in Südamerika, doch für ihn am Ende der Welt, dort, wo am früher glaubte hinunter zu fallen und in der Hölle zu landen. Nun, er hoffte, er würde eher nach oben gen Himmel schweben, als er, einem Hinweis folgend, in dem Dorf auftauchte und sich nach dem erkundigte was er suchte. Selbst nach schon fast zwei Jahren vergeblicher Suche war er immer noch voller Elan. Schließlich wollte das Objekt seiner Begierde gar nicht gefunden werden, und er verstand das als Herausforderung.

Wie in jeder guten Geschichte geht es auch in dieser um die Liebe. Doch nicht um irgendeine Liebe, sondern um die Liebe zweier Teenager, die sich „verloren haben", und nun erwachsen sind. Wenn man so will, ist es die Fortsetzung zu Dum Spiro Spero , doch vom Stiel her ist es eine eigenständige Geschichte. Ich will mich mal wieder selber übertreffen, und deswegen habe ich mir vorgenommen, mein Muster zu durchbrechen. Jene, die schon etwas mit meinen Geschichten vertraut sind, wissen, dass ich zu tragischen Enden neige, aber dieses Mal soll alles einen glücklichen Lauf nehmen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe, aber schließlich weiß Draco ja auch nicht, was ihr erwartet, als er den Eingang einer Grotte nicht weit vom Dorf erreicht…

Es war schon fast Mittag, und damit unerträglich heiß, als ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Mann vor den Eingang trat und anerkennend pfiff.

„Also wenn ich sie hier endlich finde, werde ich Potter zu seinem nächsten Weltcup-Sieg nicht nur gratulieren, ich wird ihm auch noch die Hand reichen!"

Auf dem markanten Gesicht zeichnete sich ein listiges Lächeln. Das stark ausgeprägte Kinn mit den kurzen Bartstoppeln leicht erhoben betrachtete er die Grotte, welche aber schon nach ein paar Metern in völlige Dunkelheit abtauchte.

In den letzten Tagen war er nicht dazu gekommen, sich um sein Äußeres zu kümmern. Sein Shirt war durchgeschwitzt und die Muskeln zeichneten sich darunter ab. Sein dünner Mantel, den er trotz des schwülen Wetters nicht ablegte aber offen trug und seine teure Bergsteigerhose in extra weihter Ausführung waren fleckig und zerrissen. Und obwohl seine fast schulterlangen blonden Haare ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen, wenn er sich nicht grade durch die Haare fuhr, blitzen seine eisblauen Augen genau so angriffslustig wie an dem Tag, an dem er sein Zeugnis erhielt und schon zwei Stunden später in einem Zug nach Taiwan saß, um den ersten Hinweis zu untersuchen.

„Meinst du, sie könnte wirklich hier sein?", fragte Draco laut in die Stille hinein, die nur von dem Wind durchzogen wurde, der über ihm über die kleine Gebirgsschlucht hinweg zog.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", antwortete eine Frauenstimme neben ihm gelangweilt.

Der Blonde fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Er sah die schwarzhaarige junge Frau, die neben ihm aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht worden war, nicht einmal an.

„Ich meine, glaubst du Nora, sie könnte theoretisch hier drin sein, keine zehn Meter von mir entfernt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, schau doch nach", antwortete Nora jetzt genervt und schlenderte demonstrativ von der Grotte weg und über den unebenen Steinboden. Ihre Kleidung, ein weißes Top und eine Jeans, war nicht verschwitzt oder sonst wie verschmutzt.

„Und wenn ich sie tatsächlich heute und hier finde?", fuhr Draco fort, und starrte angespannt in das schwarze Innere der Höhle, in der Hoffnung, irgendeine Regung wahrzunehmen.

„Draco!", ermahnte Nora ihn nun, laut und eindringlich, und drehte sich entnervt zu ihm um, „Und was wenn? Und wenn sie nun da drin ist, was glaubst du wird passieren? Sie hat doch sicher einen Grund warum sie vor Jahren verschwunden und in den letzten zwei sogar vor dir geflohen ist!"

Der Blonde drehte sich hektisch zu ihr um und fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare.

„Ich weiß!", rief er ihr schon fast verzweifelt zu, dann lächelte er, zwinkerte ihr zu verschwand in der Grotte.

Als Draco vollständig von der Dunkelheit umgeben war, gab der Boden unter seinen Füßen nach. Geistesgegenwärtig streckte er seine Hand nach hinten aus, um während des Hinunterhutschens nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

Doch zum Ende hin wurde der Abhang steiler und erst etwa drei Meter darunter fing der eigentliche Boden an. Da Draco aufgrund der Dunkelheit nichts sehen konnte, fiel er mit einem erstickten Aufschrei unvorbereitet und kam unsanft auf dem Steinboden auf.

„Aua! Verdammt!", fluchte der Blonde, und bliebe einen Moment lang liegen. Sein Aufprall hatte den feinen Kalkstaub, der den Boden bedeckte aufgewirbelt. Sofort wurde er davon eingehüllt; Der Staub verklebte seine Lungen, seine Haare und Augen, blieb an seiner Kleidung und seiner verschwitzten Haut hängen.

„Dafür", brachte Draco unter einigem Ächzen hervor, während er sich auf alle Viere aufraffte, „krieg ich mindestens zwei Söhne von dir!"

Er richtete sich ganz auf, und während er langsam und mit den Füßen den Boden abtastend weiter schritt, lachte er tonlos auf.

„Und außerdem will ich einen Hund haben, dafür, dass du mich in Sinkiang-AUA!", fluchte er, als er mit seinem Fuß gegen einen Felsbrocken trat, „-In Sinkiang hast sitzen lassen. Dabei habe ich vier Tage gebrauchte, um mit diesem beschertem Führer das Tarimbecken zu durchqueren, um nach Shache zu gelangen, weil dich dort jemand auf einer dir unwürdigen Nussschale den Yarkand He Fluss runterfahren gesehen hatte."

Er seufzte und tastete vorsichtig den Felsbrocken vor ihm ab, der fast genauso groß war wie er selbst. Vorsichtig tastete er erst die abgeschliffenen Kanten ab, um dann weiter die obere Seite des Brockens zu ertasten.

„Oder weißt du noch, vor fast sieben Monaten, wo ich die Kreuzfahrt im Bismarksee gemacht habe, in Papua-Neuginea?", er machte eine Pause, um auf den Felsen zu klettern, wo er sich hinhockte und vorsichtig weitertastete, „Bei der Eröffnungsgala am ersten Abend hat mir dieser betrunkene Matrose erzählt, dass sie bei der letzten Fahrt eine Passagierin hatten, die sich oft im Maschinenraum rumgetrieben hatte."

Dracos Finger ertasteten einen weichen Stoff. Nach kurzem Zögern zog er daran und hielt kurz darauf ein Leinentuch in seinen Händen.

„Fac quod vis autem me videsne"³, rief er in die Dunkelheit hinein, lachte wieder und blickte, den Stoff in seinen Händen befühlend, umher.

„War sehr geschickt von dir, Farbe, die nur mit Lumos zu erkennen ist. Ich habe auch nur knapp drei Stunden gebraucht, um den Maschinenraum zu durchsuchen. Ich will übrigens mindestens zwei Sportwagen, und natürlich eine dazu passende Garage. Samt Haus, versteht sich", rief er etwas lauter in die Stille hinein.

Draco hockte eine Weile da, bis eine Beine anfingen zu kribbeln. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Felsbrocken, das Tuch fest in beiden Händen. An dem Widerhall seiner Stimme erschloss er, dass die Grotte ein runder Raum war, und sich der Felsblock etwa in der Mitte befinden musste.

„Weißt du", fing Draco an, leise, und starrte durch die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit auf den Punkt, an dem er den Leinenstoff nervös knetete, „Die meisten Leute sagen, ich wäre wahnsinnig. Ein Grossteil von denen denkt, ich will die Anhänger des dunklen Lords wieder vereinigen- was natürlich totaler Schwachsinn ist – aber alle halten es für unsinnig und überflüssig, einer gewissenslosen Mörderin und Kriegsverbrecherin hinterher zu jagen. Ich meine, abstreitet kann man dass ja nicht grade. Du warst in den letzten Jahren nicht grade ein braves Mädchen. Aber glaubst du nicht, es ist an der Zeit-", er holte tief Luft und hob den Kopf, „Es wäre an der Zeit, das Versteckspielen aufzugeben? Du könntest den Leuten vom Ministerium erzählen, du hättest unter einem Zauber gestanden. Oder dich auf Malfoy Mansion verstecken, nur noch für ein paar Monate, dann haben meine Leute alle Akten über dich vernichtet. Dann kannst du ein neues Leben anfangen, Evelyn", flüsterte er und schluckte, da seine Stimme versagte. Sein Rücken schmerzte, seine Hand war von der Rutscherei blutig und die trockene Luft machte seiner Konzentration schwer zu schaffen.

Sein Herz drohte zu kollabieren.

Doch es stand abrupt still, als Draco eine Veränderung wahrnahm.

Den Atem anhaltend wagte er es nicht sich zu rühren, als ihm ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Jeden Abend, an dem ich mir bis spät in die Nacht abgehört habe, was du auf dem Herzen hattest, habe ich dich beobachtet und mir gewünscht, du würdest mich besitzen wollen und um mich kämpfen. Und nun kämpfst du um mich, und ich laufe weg… Das Leben ist schon lustig, nicht wahr?"

Draco schluckte trocken. Sein Puls raste nun, und in seinem Kopf dröhnte alles. Die Stimme kam von vorne.

Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus. Noch immer war es so dunkel, dass er absolut nichts erkennen konnte.

Er öffnete den Mund leicht, doch unfähig etwas zu sagen, seine wirren Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, blieb es auch dabei.

Stattdessen spürte er, begleitet von einem wohligen Schauer, wie eine warme Hand hervorschnelle und in seinen Nacken griff.

Der Druck war so stark, das Draco leicht nach vorne gezogen wurde, und dann spürte er es; Die Stirn, die sich gegen seine eigene lehnte, den warmen, unregelmäßigen Atem, der über sein Gesicht glitt, und die lebhaften Erinnerungen an Evelyn schufen vor ihm eine Person, nach der er sich sehnte. Und so kam es ihm vor, dass ihre Augen ihn anstrahlten, obwohl er sie nicht sah, und er spürte ihr Lächeln, ihren Körper, kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Ich hab dich gefunden, Evelyn", flüsterte Draco kaum hörbar, und neigte den Kopf weiter nach vorne, wobei er mit deiner Nase die Wange seiner Gegenüber streifte.

„Ich wollte schließlich auch gefunden werden", flüsterte sie gedämpft zurück, mit einem heftigen Ruck wurde Draco vollends an sie herangezogen und Evelyn erstickte jeden Keim von Überraschung mit ihren Lippen.

Langsam schloss Draco seine Augen und ging gierig auf ihr Spiel ein. Während ihre Zungen um die Vorherrschaft kämpften, tastete Draco mit einer Hand an dem Arm entlang, der ihn hielt, über die nackte Haut der Schulter und an der Saite des Mädchen entlang. An ihrer Hüfte angelangt verstärkte er den Druck. Bis aufs äußerste angespannt merkte Draco, wie Evelyn auf Knien näher rutschte, sich in seinen Schoß setzte und die Beine hinter seinem Rücken verhakte.

Draco kam sich unerfahren vor. Er war wieder der angeberische, jedoch unerfahrene Junge, der mehr gelesen, gehört und gesehen als erlebt hatte, zwar äußerlich scheinbar cool, doch innerlich unsicher und nervös.

Von dem inneren Drang getrieben, sie nicht mehr loszulassen, oder zu verweilen, aus Angst, sie könnte wieder verschwinden, zerrte er an dem Hemd, dass sie trug, und wurde kurz danach seines Mantels und Shirt entledigt, worauf er sich wie von Fesseln befreit fühlte.

Getrieben von dem Gefühl, Leidenschaft neu zu erleben, bedeckte er Evelyns nackten Oberkörper mit Küssen, biss zärtlich in die sanfte Haut und bemerkte kaum, wie sich Evelyns Atem beschleunigte.

Draco spürte, wie sich Evelyn in seinen Haaren festkrallte, als er über ihren Bauch wanderte und den Bund ihrer kurzen Hose erreichte.

Fest presste er sie mit einer Hand an sich, während er sich mit der anderen am Boden abstützte. Langsam bettete er Evelyn vor sich auf den Boden, öffnete mit zitternden Händen ihre Hose und legte somit den Rest ihres erhitzten Körpers frei.

Immer wieder strich er sanft über ihren Körper; Mit zarten, fast kaum spürbaren Bewegungen fuhr er ihren Hals hinab, über ihre Brüste, spürte wie sich ihre Oberkörper unter seinen Berührungen durchbog, strich weiter ihre Hüfte entlang und über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel, und wieder hinauf.

Als der Blonde, der sich jetzt auf dem Körper unter ihm konzentriert hatte und dessen Atem sich schon fast beruhigt hatte, schon fast unbeabsichtigt über ihren Unterleib strich, schnellte Evelyn tief Luft holend hoch und griff zielstrebig nach seinem Gürtel.

Draco schluckte hart, als Evelyn ihn unvorbereitet so nahe an seinem Lustzentrum berührte, und während er die Augen zusammenkniff und versuchte, nur auf ihren Atem zu achten, den er an seiner Brust spüren konnte, zog en ihm flinke Hände mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen seine restlichen Kleidungsstücke aus.

Grade, als er aufatmen und sich wieder dem Körper unter sich zuwenden wollte, strich eine Hand quälend langsam seine Lenden entlang, und eine weitere legte sich auf seinen Rücken, um dort sanft, aber bestimmt Druck auszuüben.

Draco folgte der Aufforderung und senkte seine Becken langsam zwischen Evelyns nun gespreizte Beine, als eine Hand sich gegen seinen Unterleib stemmte und ihn zwang, in seiner nicht grade angenehmen Position zu verharren.

Angespannt und berauscht brauchte er einige Sekunden, um das zu registrieren, doch bevor er seine Verirrung kundtun konnte, legte sich ein Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Versprich mehr, mich nicht mehr zu suchen!", flüsterte Evelyn unregelmäßig atmend, aber fest.

„Was?", Draco war nicht grade in der Lage so was wie einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Der Druck der Hand an seinem Unterleib wurde stärker und drohte, in wieder weiter vom warmen Körper unter ihm weg zu drücken, sehr zu Dracos Missfallen.

„Versprich es mir!", flüsterte sie noch einmal eindringlich.

Zu verwirrt und erregt um die Lust zu haben sich weiter mit dem Störfaktor auseinander zu setzten, nickte Draco nur schwach, und sofort verschwant die Hand zwischen den beiden zitternden Körper und legte sich an wieder mit bestimmenden Druck an seine Hüfte.

Draco senkte sofort sein Becken und drang heftig und schnell in sie ein.

Von Evelyn war ein erstickter Schreib zu hören, doch der Druck an seiner Hüfte lies nicht nach, und so find der Blonde an, sich immer schneller zu bewegen.

Sein Atem war flach und unregelmäßig, seine Haare klebten ihm schweißnass an der Stirn.

Der Körper unter ihm zuckte und bog sich unter seinen Stößen.

Er kam schnell und heftig und mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen. Ein letztes Mal wand sich Evelyn unter ihm, dann erschlafft ihr Körper, und unter heftigem Zittern rollte sie sich in Dracos Armen zusammen, der neben ihr niedergegangen war.

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur da, hörten auf den Herzschlag des anderen, versuchten sie anzugleichen, den Geruch des anderen aufzunehmen, bis Draco schließlich seufzte.

„Kom' mit mir", flüsterte er in ihre Haare hinein.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte wieder Stille, und in Draco kamen erste Zweifel auf.

Dann rückte Evelyn etwas von ihm weg und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Wir werden uns nie mehr wieder sehen", sagte sie tonlos.

Draco erstarrte.

„Was?", fragte er ungläubig, „Sollen die letzten zwei Jahre Suche etwa umsonst gewesen sein?"

„Ich wurde von einem Gargoyle gebissen", flüsterte Evelyn und legte eine lang Dracos Gesicht.

In seinem Kopf ratterte es. Er wusste, was das bedeutet, doch verstand er es in diesem Moment einfach nicht, wollte es nicht verstehen.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte er schließlich, und versuchte in der Dunkelheit irgendetwas zu sehen, doch vergebens. Stattdessen schien es ihn immer weiter in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen, als würde er darin eintauchten.

„Ich werde sterben Draco!"

Ihre Stimme versagte und sie schluckte hart.

„Leb wohl!" - Und dann fiel er…

o-o-o

Is natürlich noch nicht Ende. Aber wie findet ihr es bis jetzt? Ich gebs zu, ich hjab am Ende fast geheult…-.-

(²) „Die Todgeweihten grüßen dich". (Gladiatorengruß) Macht sich mit dem Vorsatz „Ave Magistratus" auch gut an der Tafel während Latein-Klassenarbeiten. (höhö)

(³) „Tue was du willst, aber du siehst mich nicht". (Anspielung auf das letzte Versprechen in DSS)


	2. Chapter 2

Mit einem gewaltigem Kater und Gelenkschmerzen, die sich sehen lassen konnte wachte Draco Malfoy neben einer ihm nur zu bekannten jungen Frau auf, in einem Bett, das ihm auch nur zu bekannt war. Obwohl es wohlgemerkt nicht ihm gehörte.

„Du bist wach", stellte die hübsche schlanke Frau mit den hüftlangen schwarzen Haaren nüchtern fest, die nackt neben ihm aufrecht im Bett saß und ein Buch las.

Seufzend drehte Draco sich auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht in die, wohlgemerkt, rosa Kissen.

„Hab ich mit dir geschlafen?", brummte er gleichgültig.

„Vier Mal. Außerdem schuldest du mir eine Flasche Rotwein. Ich war zwar sehr beeindruckt was man mit eben dieser anstellen kann, aber betrunken wie du schon bei mir angekommen bist, hast du den wertvollen Inhalt einfach im Waschbecken runter gespült", erklärte die Schwarzhaarige, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.

„Na super", nuschelte Draco in Kissen. Sein Kopf war noch zu benebelt um sich im Klaren darüber zu sein, war er wieder alles angestellt hatte.

„Ich kann doch sich mal dein Bad benutzten, oder Blaise?", fragte Draco, stand ruckartig auf und ging schnurstracks, wohlgemerkt nackt, durch das elegant eingerichtete Schlafzimmer den ihm gut bekannten Weg zum Badezimmer.

„Natürlich", rief Blaise ihm anteilnahmslos hinter her, „Deine Zahnbürste ist im Schrank neben dem Spiegel!"

Draco zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und fluchte leise. Na klasse; Anscheinend hatte er sich hier inzwischen schon fast häuslich eingerichtet. Da ertönte wieder Blaise gelangweilte Stimme hinter ihm her.

„Deine Klamotten vom letzten Besuch liegen übrigens daneben; Gewaschen und gebügelt!"

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Kaum fünfzehn Minuten später war Draco fertig. Ungefähr vier verschiedene Mittel gegen nebensächliche Gebrechen intus ging er ruhig, angezogen, zurück zu Blaise, die immer noch ihr Buch las. Leicht lächelnd setzte sich der Blonde zu ihr ans Bett.

„So, gehst du jetzt also wieder?", fragte die junge Frau nebensächlich und sah zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen von ihrem Buch hoch.

„Wie war ich?", hauchte Draco und musterte sie unter seiner lange nicht mehr nachgeschnittenen Frisur hindurch.

„Naja", fing Blaise nachdenklich an, lächelte dann aber, „Gut genug um mich so weit zu entspannen, dass ich heute die Prüfung bestehen sollte. Trotzt Schlafmangel. Ansonsten werde ich dich verklagen!"

Draco lachte auf, doch hinter seinen Strähnen war er müde.

„Danke", hauchte er und stand auf. Langsam schritt er Richtung Wohnzimmer und Kamin.

„Ich soll dich von Luna grüßen!", rief Blaise ihm hinterher, als er schon auf dem Flur stand.

„Verbring nicht soviel Zeit mit ihr! Langsam wirst du genauso seltsam wie sie!", antwortete Draco laut genug.

Angespannt warf er das Pulver ins Feuer und nannte das Ziel seiner kurzen Reise. Kurz darauf warf er sich in den grünen Strudel. Ihm wurde schwindelig und sofort schloss er die Augen. Nicht dass er Flohpulver´n nicht vertrug.

Ziemlich wackelig kam er im Wohnzimmer des verlassenen Herrenhauses Malfoy Mansion an. Draco taumelte und wollte sich an dem kleinen runden Tisch abstützen, der neben der Couch vor dem Kamin stand. Doch er erwischte diesen zu seitlich, und mit einem markerschütternden Bersten brach der Tisch in der Mitte seines einzigen Standbeins durch.

Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei verlor Draco schließlich doch das Gleichgewicht und landete auf der Couch.

Ein paar Minuten blieb er zu verdattert und müde um sich zu regen einfach in dieser leicht verdrehten Position liegen, dann hob er die Augenbrauen und seufzte.

„Nele! Brandy, sofort!"

Eine zierliche kleine Hauselfe tauchte vor ihm mit einem Tablett auf und sah ihn aus großen, dunkelbraunen Augen an.

„Der Doktor hat gesagt, Master Malfoy sollte weniger trinken!", quiekte sie aufgebracht.

Draco griff ungerührt nach dem Glas und führte es an seine Lippen.

„Der Doktor hat gesagt, ich soll weniger trinken, wenn mir etwas an meinem Leben liegt!"

Er nahm einen großen Schluck. Die Augen der kleinen Elfe weiteten sich.

„Aber dann ist Nele ja ganz alleine! Mister Malfoy darf so etwas nicht sagen!"

Draco trank ruhig sein Glas aus und stellte er klirrend zurück auf Tablett. Dann starrte er gedankenverloren ins nicht existierende Feuer des Kamins vor ihm.

„Die Welt ist grausam. Gewöhn dich dran!"

Nele wimmerte leise, während sie verschwand.

Draco war das egal. Er war müde. Langsam machte sich in ihm die vertraute Wärme des Alkohols breit. Sie betäubte seinen Körper und versetzte ihn in eine Art Dämmerzustand.

Er wollte nicht denken, nicht fühlen. Denn sobald er Herr seiner Sinne war, würden diese über ihn herfallen.

Langsam beugte sich Draco zur anderen Seite der Couch, deren dazugehöriger Tisch noch nicht zertrümmert war, und klopfte zwei Mal auf die Tischplatte.

„Brandy!", sagte er deutlich, und gehorsam erschien ein volles Glas.

Während er es an dem Mund führte und sich etwas gemütlicher auf der Couch ausbreitete dachte er nach.

Blaise würde heute zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Luna die Abschlussprüfung machen und wahrscheinlich eine verdammt gute Aurorin werden. Sie hatte De'Chile Castle geerbt und war jetzt schon in den oberen Kreisen eine der begehrenswertesten Singles.

Und er?

Draco wusste, dass die Frage für seine Psyche nicht grade vorteilhaft war, aber der Alkohol stieg ihm langsam zu Kopf.

Nun gut, er hatte einen ausgezeichneten Hogwartsabschluss. Damit wäre die positive Liste auch schon zuende. Das Vermögen und das Haus seiner Familie waren zwar nach dem Ableben seiner Eltern in seinen Besitz übergegangen, doch viel war von dem Geld nicht mehr übrig. Seine Reisen in den zwei Jahren seiner Suche waren ziemlich kostspielig gewesen. Und in den letzten neun Monaten, in denen er wieder in Malfoy Manor gelebt hatte, waren die Feten, die er in den zwielichtesten Pubs Londons geschmissen hatte, die Huren und der Alkohol dazugekommen. Eben alles, was einem von seinem beschissenen Leben ablenken konnte.

Er hatte keine Ausbildung, keine Aussicht auf einen guten Job und folglich würde auch der spärliche Rest seines ehemaligen Vermögens bald aufgebraucht sein. Auch Malfoy Manor ließ zu wünschen übrig. Er hatte alle Angestellten und Hauselfen vertrieben und gefeuert, bis auf Nele, eine relativ junge und neue Hauselfe, und niemand kümmerte sich um das Anwesen.

Das Haus war baufällig und er bewohnte nur noch einen kleinen Teil des eigentlichen Herrenhauses, den Ostflügel, aber auch hier sammelte sich der Staub schon zentimeterdick, da Nele einfach überfordert war. Der Garten glich einem Urwald, und war es auch. Draco misstraute den Pflanzen und Geschöpfen in dem undurchdringlichen Gestrüpp so sehr, dass er nur noch durch Apparieren oder den Kamin das Haus verließ. Nur eine Stelle hinterm Haus war frei. In einem Umkreis von fast zehn Metern war alles verholt. Und dass schon seit sechs Monaten. Draco hatte nämlich, volltrunken, den Giftgarten seines Vaters in Brand gesteckt.

„Mein Leben ist sinnlos", flüsterte Draco tonlos und hob sein Glas wieder an.

Doch dann klingelte es.

„Was zum Teufel-", begann er und drehte den Kopf Richtung Tür, doch die lag im Flur und er konnte sie vom Wohnzimmer aus nicht sehen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung schmiss er das noch halbvolle Glas in den Kamin, wo es zersplitterte.

Schnell und unruhig stand er auf. Der Haupteingang war fast vollständig zugewachsen. Er wunderte sich kurz, dass die kleine goldene Glocke, die seine Mutter eigentlich als reine Verzierung neben der Tür angebracht hatte überhaupt funktionierte.

Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er über den halb vermoderten Teppich in der Eingangshalle stolperte.

Der Staub der aufgewirbelt wurde brannte in seinem Hals und er hustete heftig, während er zur Tür schritt und diese mit einer Hand und großen Kraftaufwand aufriss, da er sich die andere vor den Mund hielt.

„Hallo?", keuchte er und blinzelte heftig. Das grelle Licht, dass durch das Blätterdach des Dschungels aus magischen Pflanzen fiel, blendete ihn und er schluckte, auch um endlich den Keuchreiz loszuwerden.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er deutlicher und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Nichts.

„Was…?"

Vor ihm bot sich der normale Anblick. Seltsame Pflanzen, sich fast sichtbar weiter ausbreitend, fingen direkt hinter den steinernen Stufen vor der Tür an.

Nigraden, Bäume die sich von Magie näheren, wuchsen dich an dicht. Ihr Stamm ähnelte dem der Palmen doch ihr Laubwerk war wesentlich üppiger. Sie erstreckten sich weit über vier Meter in die Höhe und von diesem Ausgang aus war es schier unmöglich das Grundstück zu verlassen. Oder hinein zu gelangen.

Wer also hatte geklingelt?

Wurde er etwa langsam verrückt…? Kaum vorstellbar bei seinem Lebensstil.

„HALLO", rief er in das Dickicht hinein.

Ein leises Gähnen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als etwas vor Vergnügen quietschte und es direkt unter ihm zu sein schien.

Nein…

Draco stand da, hielt sich mit beiden Armen am Rahmen der Tür fest, leicht hinaus gelehnt, und sah langsam nach unten.

Da lag es.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naja, ich bezweifle dass man das als Cliff-Hänger beschreiben kann, es wird ja nicht wirklich überraschend sein was jetzt kommen wird, oder? #grins#

Hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber ich hab noch andere Geschichten und arbeite auch schon an ganz neuen Ideen.

Aber hier geht's jetzt auch schneller weiter, versprochen!

**Celina-Hp:** Sooo wird es natürlich nicht enden, aber das sie jetzt erstmal wech vom Fenster ist obwohl er sie grade erst gefunden hat ist schon nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Aber keine Angst #eg# das wird schon werden.

**Erbsenpuerre: **Und ob ich Hausaufgaben dieser Art mache #very evil grins# und ja, das Ende muss auch hart sein. Er MUSS sich schließlich klischemäßig dem Alkohol verschreiben. Passt doch, nich war? #smile#

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin: **Wies weiter geht… naja, das kann sich über JAHRE hinweg ziehen #unglaublich unauffällige Andeutungen mach# Und ja, es soll ein HappyEnd werden. Du kennst mich ja ein bisschen, ich bin eigentlich nicht der ewig glücklich Typ. Deswegen hört sich das jetzt auch noch nicht so an #smirk# Wird aber noch, versprochen!

Sooo, ich wird jetzt am nächsten Cap weiter schreiben und hoffe, Euch gefällt dieses.

Ansonsten; Bis denne!

Eure LadyEvelyn


	3. Chapter 3

Soo, da bin ich wieder und nerve euch ein bisschen #evil grins# Naja, ich will auch gar nicht lange reden, beantworte nur schnell die Reviews und dann geht's schon weiter….

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin:** Jaja, das mit dem Happy End is schon so ne Sache. Aber bei der Geschichte soll es ja angeblich, also hab ich gehört, eins geben. Mal kucken, was sich so ergibt. Die Chara's entwickeln ja immer so ne Art Eigenleben… Und danke, dass du mir und dem Club der nicht angemessen beachteten Vollgenies treu bleibst! #grins#

**Erbsenpuerre:** Jaja, du und deine Annahmen #smirk# ich hoffe, dir gefällt Draco in dieser Geschichte, wo er nicht ganz soo böse ist (es sei den Onkel Alkohol schaut mal vorbei und schmeißt ne Party) Und ach ja: Dieses Cap und das davor und überhaupt alles was kommen wird spielt natürlich nach dem Prolog. So, wies ja eigentlich auch die vorgeschriebene Erzählweise ist #grins#

**BlackNightmare16:** Naja, das mit dem immer wieder kommen und ihn fertig machen klappt nicht ganz, denn so ein Gargoyle Biss ist nicht wirklich lustig. Aba dazu sach ich später noch was… vielleicht… #zwinker#

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

**Kapitel 2: Indem Luna Draco an die Hand nehmen muss**

Da lag es.

Eingewickelt in einen dunkelblauen Stoff und musterte ihn von unten.

„Oh Scheiße", keuchte Draco, nicht im Stande sich zu regen.

Blonde Haare und zwei weit geöffnete, neugierige grün-blaue Augen.

Ein Baby.

Ein Baby mit Augen, die ihn offen und freundlich musterten.

Mit blonden Haaren.

Mit seeeehr blonden Haaren. Fast silber-weiß.

Draco Malfoy öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.

_Dafür _fehlten ihm die Worte.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

„Hast du Frage dreiundsiebzig komplett gewusst?", rief Blaise aus der Küche, während sie sich streckte um zwei Tassen von Regal zu heben.

„War das die Frage mit dem Minotaurus?", kam die Gegenfrage aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„'Was würden sie tun, wenn sie einen Wildgewordenen Minotaurus auf einem Marktplatz in Mitten einem Menge von Muggeln mit nur einer Hilfsperson abführen müssten?'", zitierte Blaise, während sie mit den beiden Tassen die Küche verließ und in das hellgelb gestrichene, zum Garten hin offene Wohnzimmer mit den eleganten, schwarzen Ledersofas trat.

„Ich würde meinen Umhang unbemerkt magisch vergrößern, diesen dann über mich und den Minotaurus werfen und ins Ministerium apparieren und meine Hilfsperson würde den Muggeln dann etwas von eine Zirkusnummer erklären", antwortete Luna, die sich auf eine Couch gelegt hatte. Ihr elegantes, dunkelgrünes Kleid fiel selbst mit hochgezogenen Beinen noch auf den Boden.

„Du auch?", rief sie gespielt überrascht auf und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin dann zu.

„So, willst du Kaffee oder Tee?", fragte sie dann und setze sich dann der jungen Frau mit den langen, dunkelblonden Haaren gegenüber. Doch die kam nicht mehr zu Wort. (²)

Ein Keuchen und ein Husten waren zu hören, bevor in einer grauen Staubwolke eine hibbelige Person auftauchte. Die verstörte wirkende Person ging ohne Gruß auf die Frauen zu und setzte sich neben Blaise, deren Mine zwischen amüsiert und irritiert schwankte.

„Da liegt ein Baby vor meiner Haustür", murmelte Draco tonlos, dessen Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden, Hände knetend, und sah auf die Tassen.

„Oh, hallo Luna! Hab dich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen! Siehst wirklich gut aus… grün steht dir fantastisch… Blaise, da liegt ein Baby vor meiner Haustür", sagte er monoton, und sah jetzt erst auf. In das geschockte Gesicht von Blaise.

„Was?"

„Hey Blaise", hauchte Draco geistesabwesend und lächelte dann, „Da liegt ein Baby vor meiner Haustür! Wie ist deine Prüfung gelaufen?"

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Blaise war überhaupt nicht wirklich in der Lage, zu begreifen, was Draco da gesagt hatte. Aber in ihrem Kopf rumorte ‚vor meiner Haustür'.

Und so kam es, dass sie Draco wortlos, und mit einer enormen Kraft am Arm packte und hochzog. Der Malfoy Sprössling sah verwirrt von ihr zu Luna, die wesentlich langsamer und eleganter aufstand und den beiden folgte, die sich, Blaise Draco schiebend, auf den Kamin hin bewegten.

„Malfoy Mansion", knurrte Blaise, deutlich genug, während sie eine Handvoll weißes Pulver auf die Feuerstelle pfefferte. Dann versetzte sie Draco einen Stoß und sprang hinterher. Luna folgte stumm.

Mit einem Rumpeln und ziemlich unsanft kamen alle drei hinter einander in dem staubigen und heruntergekommenen Wohnzimmer des Herrenhauses an. Blase sprang sofort auf, ignorierte sogar den Staub auf ihrer dunkelblauen Robe und stürmte sofort aus dem Raum.

Draco richtete sich ächzend auf und reichte Luna dann seine Hand.

„Grün steht dir richtig gut!", sagte er, während er sie hochzog und lächelte immer noch abwesend.

Luna sah ihn ausdruckslos an als sie vor ihm stand, lies seine Hand aber nicht los, sondern führte ihn wortlos und entschlossen aus dem Zimmer hinaus in die Eingangshalle.

„Luna, der Alkoholiker, den du da an der Hand spazieren führst, hat Recht!", kam es von der schwarzhaarigen Frau, die an der halb geöffneten Eingangstüre stand und ihren Kopf auf durch den Spalt steckte.

Luna, immer noch Draco hinter sich her schleppend, der ohne ihren Halt wieder über den Teppich gestolpert wäre, trat neben Blaise und stemmte die Türe mit einer Hand komplett auf.

„Draco, mit wem hast du in letzter Zeit so alles geschlafen?", fragte Luna trocken und betrachtete das Baby, das neugierig den Kopf schief legte und die neuen Gesichter musterte.

„Ähm…Ganz London?", antwortete Draco vorsichtig.

„Oh Gott", seufzte Blaise und kniete sich hin.

„Sie ist ziemlich ruhig", stellte Luna fest, während sie Draco näher heran zog, damit er über Blaise hinweg sehen konnte.

„Sie? Woher willst du das bitte wissen?", fragte Draco mit kratziger Stimme. Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet.

„Stell nicht so blöde Fragen!", raunzte Blaise ihn an, bevor sie ganz langsam ihre Arme noch dem Baby ausstreckte. Das kleine Geschöpf sah sie jedoch nur weiter neugierig an und quiekte erfreut, als die schwarzhaarige Frau sie auf den Arm nahm.

„Hast du auch einen gemütlichen Raum in diesem Haus?", wollte Blaise dann skeptisch wissen. Ihr Blick war weiterhin besorgt auf das runde Köpfchen gerichtet, dass eingewickelt zu einem Bündel in ihrem Armen lag.

„J-ja, mein Schlafzimmer", antwortete Draco kleinlaut, und ließ abwesend Lunas Hand los, um dann vorzueilen.

„Hast du schon eine Vermutung?", fragte Luna leise, während sie neben Blaise langsam durch das Herrenhaus schritt.

Blaise seufzte.

„Leider. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob Draco damit umgehen _kann._"

„Hier ist es wirklich nicht grade gemütlich. Alleine diese trockene Luft saugt einem jegliche Lebensgeister aus dem Körper", murmelte Luna und sah sich in dem Gang um, der wohl zu Dracos Schlafzimmer führte.

„Nele", rief Blaise gebieterisch durch den leeren Gang. Sofort erschien an ihrer Seite die Hauselfe. Freudig hefteten sich ihre Augen auf die schwarzhaarige Frau.

„Oh, Fräulein Zabini! Nele ist so glücklich, euch wieder zu sehen! Wenn sie gewusst hätte, das Master Draco Besuch erwartet, hätte Nele etwas vorbereitet! Was kann Nele für euch tun?"

Die kleine, schmuddelige Elfe verbeugte sich ständig, während sie stolpernd versuchte, mit den Hexen Schritt zu halten. Ein Betrachter hätte wohl ständig Angst, Nele könnte über ihre eigenen, dürren Gliedmaßen stolpern.

„Zwei Wasser, ein Handtuch, eine Flasche trockenen Weißwein und einen Cognac, aber einen großen. Am besten direkt eine ganze Flasche! Und beeil dich!"

Die Hauselfe verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal, bevor sie sich auflöste.

„Hier. _Das_ ist Draco Malfoys Schlafzimmer", erklärte Blaise seufzend, als sie am Ende des Ganges angekommen waren. Die beiden Frauen standen vor zwei Türflügeln aus dunklem Holz, von dem eine nur angelehnt war.

„Na da bin ich gespannt", murmelte Luna, bevor sie ihre Hand nach dem Türgriff ausstreckte.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

(²) Wir werden uns ein Leben lang fragen, was Luna wohl bestellt hätte, hätte sie die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt. Doch das wird wohl ewig ein Geheimnis bleiben…

P.S.: Ich bin wirklich bescheiden, aber ich finde ja, dass ich viel zu wenig Reviews bekomme. Auch für Enemy made of Passion. Aber nicht nur ich! Inzwischen gibt es sogar einen Club;

Der Club der nicht angemessen beachteten Vollgenies!

P.P.S.: Beim Ego is imma noch ein Frack…


	4. Chapter 4

Eine detaillierte Vorstellung von Dracos Schlafzimmer? – naja…

Ein großer, geräumiger Schlafsaal erwartete sie. Ein Himmelbett aus alten, dunklen Holz mit schweren, dunkelblauen Samtvorhängen auf der linken Seite und eine Sitzecke aus schwarzen Ledersofas und einem nierenförmigen Tisch (A.N.: chrm chrm) verliehen dem Raum Charakter. Zwischen dem Bett und den Sofas war eine freie Fläche, auf der eine Art Spielfeld dargestellt wurde, vermutlich für Schach. Auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite war zwischen Bücherregalen, die sich vom Boden bis zur Decke zogen, ein Schrank. Ein interessantes Möbelstück, und das nicht nur, weil Draco schwer damit beschäftigt war. Denn er war zum Raum hin ausfahrbar und gab eine Bar frei.

Der junge Malfoysprössling wuselte unkoordiniert durch den großen Raum. Anscheinend suchte er nach Gläsern, denn auf dem Tisch stand schon eine halbvolle Flasche Feuerwhiskey und eine angebrochene Flasche Rotwein auf einem silbernen Tablett, das seinen Glanz schon vor einer Ewigkeit verloren haben musste.

Blaise deutete Luna, sich zu setzten, und überreichte ihr das Baby, welches sofort anfing, mit einer Strähne des hellen Haares der jungen Frau zu spielen.

Blaise selbst trat hinter Draco und legte diesem eine Hand auf die Schulter. Verstört drehte sich dieser um. Blaise erkannte, wie sehr Draco mit dieser Situation überfordert war. Sanft aber bestimmt nahm sie ihn an den Schultern, lenkte ihn durch den Raum und drückte den Blonden einfach auf eine Couch.

Sie hockte sich hin, um ihn direkt in die Augen sehen zu können und nahm seine Hände in ihre eigenen.

„Draco, ein Kind lag vor deiner Haustür. Jetzt befindet es sich in deinem Schlafzimmer", erklärte Blaise sachlich.

Draco sah sie an als wäre sie ein sprechender Bonsai-Baum.

„Soo wird das nichts", sagte die schwarzhaarige Frau gedehnt, „Nele!"

„Ja, gnädiges Fräulein, Nele ist hier und hat alles was Sie wollten", sagte die kleine Hauselfe ächzend, da sie ein voll beladenes Tablett trug. Blaise deutete ihr, es auf den Tisch zu stellen.

„Kann Nele sonst noch etwas für Misses Zabini tun? Oder für das gnädige Fräulein mit den hübschen blonden Haaren?"

Blaise schüttelte abwesend den Kopf, und wandte sich den Gegenständen auf dem Tablett zu. Luna folgte ihrem Beispiel, auch wenn sie nur kurz von dem kleinen Geschöpf in ihrem Armen aufsah. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie wieder in die großen Augen des Babys blickte.

Blaise hantierte kurz herum und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrem Schützling.

„Draco, du bist jetzt Vater."

Keine Reaktion.

„Du bist vollkommen unbrauchbar seitdem."

Er blinzelte. Nur sein Unterbewusstsein schien zu realisieren, dass er grade beleidigt worden war.

„Ich weiß, dass du weißt, wer die Mutter ist."

Draco hielt die Luft an. Er hatte es schon gewusst, als er das Baby zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Als er ihr in die Augen sah. Doch der Gedanke war so lächerlich, so erbärmlich, dass er ihn sofort wieder verdrängt hatte.

Er sah sich um. Alle schienen wie er den Atem an zu halten. Blaise sah ihn an, wie eine junge, erfolgreiche Frau ihren kindischen besten Freund eben ansah. Luna sah ihn einfach nur an, und wieso oft konnte er ihren Blick nicht deuten. Selbst das Baby schein ihn über den Rand des Bündels hinweg anzusehen. Wieder diese grün-blauen Augen...

„Sie ist tot", sagte er knapp, und lehnte sich zurück.

„Weißt du das sicher?", fragte Luna.

„Nein", gestand Draco nach einigem Zögern, „Aber..."

„Und was willst du jetzt mit der Kleinen machen?"

Dracos Blick wanderte von Luna zurück zu Blaise, die sich erhoben hatte.

„Ich-", seine Stimme versagte. Er schluckte trocken.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht, ich meine sie- ich kann doch nicht... sie ist- ich wusste nicht mal, dass sie eine sie ist! Wie soll das funktionieren?"

Er blickte Blaise von unten her fragend an, doch diese erwiderte seinen Blick nicht sondern drehte sich plötzlich um.

Ehe Draco wusste, was geschah lag das kleine Geschöpf, mit dem diese ganze Misere begonnen hatte in seinen Armen. Und Draco sah es zum ersten Mal richtig an.

Das runde, zarte Gesicht, gekrönt von einer Hand voll weißblonden Haaren regte sich und zwei große, über den Umschwung verwirrte Augen trafen seinen Blick.

Zwei kleine, schüchterne Ärmchen streckten sich ihm entgegen. Wie hypnotisiert streckte er dem kleinen Kind seine Hand entgegen. Sanft schlossen sich zehn winzige Finger um seinen Daumen. Fasziniert beobachtete er die leicht unkoordinierten Bewegungen des jungen Menschen.

„Sie ist so winzig", flüsterte er.

„Du hältst zum ersten Mal ein Baby, oder?", vernahm er Lunas nun sanfte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Draco schreckte auf.

„Wieso? Mache ich etwas falsch?"

Sein Blick wechselte fast panisch zwischen seinen ehemaligen Schulkameradinnen. Aber die beiden Frauen lächelten nur und Blaise verneinte.

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal so besorgt?", fragte sie leise, während er sanft über das Gesicht des kleinen Wesens strich.

Draco lachte tonlos auf.

„Die letzten vier Jahre, wenn ich nicht grade betrunken war."

Diese Augen... Draco schein alles um sich herum zu vergessen, seine Sorgen, Befürchtungen, nur dieses kleine zauberhafte Wesen und er...

„Wie lange kennst du ihre Mutter schon?"

„Vier Jahre. Gibt schon seltsame Zufälle, nicht war?"

„Evelyn Druther."

Luna hatte wieder ihre Beine auf die Couch hochgezogen und starrte auf die Bücherregale. Ihre Stimme klang fremd und verträumt.

Dracos Herz blieb stehen. Seit über neun Monaten hatte er diesen Namen weder gehört noch ausgesprochen. Meistens versuchte er sogar, nicht an ihn zu denken...

„Sie- woher", doch er brachte nichts weiter raus und so schwieg Draco. Versonnnen wandte er sich wieder dem kleinen Mädchen zu. Nach einer Weile sah er jedoch auf. Blaise wich seinem Blick aus.

„Was- du weißt e-es auch?"

Blaise schmunzelte trocken und fing an, im Raum langsam auf und ab zu gehen.

„Im letzten halben Jahr bist du genau siebzehnmal bei mir aufgetaucht, aber nicht immer nur um über mich herzufallen- Du hattest auch eine Menge zu erzählen."

Draco fühlte sich wie betäubt. In seinem Kopf waren so viele Gedanken, dass er keinen einzelnen für einen Moment halten konnte.

„Dann weißt du also von ihr und allem", fragte er leise.

„Ja", war die sanfte Antwort, „Und sie kennt dich besser als ich. Dieses Kind braucht dich. Bei ihr wäre dieses Kind nicht sicher. Dieses Mädchen braucht dich genauso sehr wie du sie."

Blaise trat wieder vor Draco, während dieser über ihre Worte nachdachte.

„Also dann", fuhr sie fort, lies sich wieder auf seine Höhe und reichte ihm ein gut gefülltes Cognacglas, „Auf einen Neuen Anfang."

Draco nahm ihr das Glas ab und betrachtete es einen Moment. Dann lächelte er.

„Auf einen neuen Anfang."

Draco schluckte das kühle Betränk in einem Zug runter. Dann betrachtete er wieder das Mädchen in seiner Hand.

„Wie soll sie denn heißen?", fragte Luna. Draco sah verwirrt auf und stellte fest, dass die junge Frau neben ihm auf der Couch saß.

„Tja ähm", er dachte angestrengt nach, „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß wirklich nicht viel über, na ja, _Mädchen?_ Ich glaube, ich sollte anfangen, Bücher darüber zu lesen", murmelte er.

Blaise und Luna fingen bei seinem verwirrten Anblick an zu lachen und das Baby auf seinem Arm gluckste. Draco sah das kleine Wesen verwundert an.

„Sie lacht mich aus", stellte er entrüstet fest, was nicht grade dazu betrug, dass die beiden Frauen um ihn herum in ihrer erheiternden Tätigkeit innehielten. Erst als das Baby herzhaft gähnte, richteten sich drei paar Augen erwartungsvoll auf Draco.

„Wo soll sie eigentlich schlafen?", sprach Blaise dann aus, was alle (weiblichen) Anwesenden dachten, „Ich meine, Malfoy Mansion gleicht einer Ruine..."

Draco blickte sah dem kleinen Mädchen zu, dass sich schläfrig die Augen rieb.

„Ich verkaufe das Haus und ziehe nach London."

Blaise blickte ihn ungläubig an. Der Blonde spürte ihren Blick auf sich und wandte sich um.

„Was ist?"

„D-Du willst Malfoy Mansion verkaufen UND nach London ziehen?"

Draco verstand die Entrüstung hinter ihren Worten nicht ganz.

„Wieso? Ich meine, sieh dich mal um; Ein altes, für zwei Personen viel zu großes Haus, das zu allem Überfluss nicht nur schwarzmagisch-verseucht ist, sondern auch noch droht auseinander zu fallen. Dann wäre da noch der Urwald vor meiner Hautüre, obwohl ich den eigentlich sowieso vernichten müsste, wenn ich für das Grundstück noch einen angemessen Preis verlangen will..." Er sprach nicht weiter, denn in seinen Gedanken ging er schon die Liste der Gegenstände und Sprüche durch, die er für die Vernichtung der magischen Pflanzen in seinem Vorgarten brauchen würde. Blaise sah ihn sprachlos an.

„Außerdem wäre da noch die Angeschiedenheit von der Außenwelt. Ich meine, ich kann ja jetzt nicht mehr einfach auf einen Sprung in die Winkelgasse, wenn mir das Kijartkraut² ausgeht!", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Hatte Luna sich bis jetzt zurückhalten können, brach sie jetzt erstrecht in ein helles, schallendes Gelächter aus, als Blaise sich mit heruntergefallener Kinnlage zu ihr umdrehte.

„Ich glaub das nicht! Da kenn ich diesen Idioten seit meinem zweiten Lebensjahr, bin maßgeblich an seiner Aufklärung beteiligt und versuche jetzt noch, wo er schon zwanzig ist, ihn zu erziehen, und dabei hätte ich ihm einfach ein Baby vor die Tür legen müssen!"

Blaise schnappte sich trotzig die Cognacflasche und setzte sie an ihren Mund. Draco, völlig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, staunte über den schnell abnehmenden Inhalt der Flasche und Luna versuchte krampfhaft, nicht von der Couch zu rutschen.

o-o-O-o-o

² Kijartkraut Da macht man so ne Art Tee draus, mit Koffein-Wirkung, so wie Muggel-Kaffee. Schließlich sind das hier Reinblütige Zauberer. Und stellt euch doch mal Draco vor, wie er einen Latte Mac-... nein, wisst ihr was, _diese Vorstellung_ gehört alleine mir... #harr#


	5. Chapter 5

**Ich danke meinen Reviewern Nina-issaja und erbsenpuerre danz dolle! Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel! **

**Naja, mehr fällt mir auch grade nicht mehr ein...**

((LEST ALLE MEINE GESCHICHTEN!))

(huch was war dass denn...?)

* * *

Etwas später an diesem Tag verabschiedeten sich Draco und Blaise von Luna, die von ihrem Freund zum Essen eingeladen worden war.

„Wo soll sie denn heute schlafen?", fragte Blaise in die angenehme Stille im Zimmer hinein.

„Na ja, wie du ja schon gesehen hast, ist dies der einzige bewohnbare Raum in diesem Haus, also hier", antwortete Draco nachdenklich, der immer noch das kleine Mädchen in den Armen hielt.

„Soweit ich weiß, habe ich in einem der Abstellräume noch eine Krippe. Wenn du sie nimmst, kann ich nachkucken gehen."

Blaise stand vom Bett auf, auf dem sie bis eben gesessen hatte und streckte ihre Arme nach dem Baby aus. Draco überreichte es ihr vorsichtig. Einen Augenblick stand er ihr noch gegenüber und sah zu, wie die junge Frau das Baby sanft an sich presste. Der liebevolle Blick, mit dem seine Freundin sein Kind betrachtete versetzte ihm einen Stich.

Fluchtartig drehte er sich und verließ sein Schlafzimmer.

Schnell und sicher bewegte er sich durch das heruntergekommene Gebäude, wich den Spinnenweben in den unbenutzten Gängen aus und überging die brüchigen Stellen in den mit löchrigen Teppichen belegten Treppen einfach. Je weiter er nach oben gelangte, desto stickiger wurde die Luft. Hier oben, im zweiten Stock wurde nicht mehr gelüftet. Er wandte sich nach links, in den Westflügel. Draco gelangte in einen Gang, in dem der weiße Putz schon von Decke und Wand bröckelte. Ohne die Magie und die Pflege der dutzend Hauselfen würde dieses Jahrhunderte alte Gebäude bald in sich zusammen fallen.

Mit einem Knarren und einem Fast-Bersten des Türrahmens ließ sich die alte Holztür am Ende des Ganges öffnen. Draco betrat einen kalten Raum, der durch Licht einigermaßen erleuchtet wurde, welches durch ein klaffendes Loch in der schrägen Decke herein fiel.

Draco bahnte sich seinen Weg über zerbrochene, murmelnde Spiegel und protzige Goldrahmen, in denen Bilder von verbannten Verwandten schliefen. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes, nachdem er den Lichtkegel des Lochs auf dem Boden passiert hatte und einen Blick auf den klaren Sternenhimmel werfen konnte, fand er die mit Ornamenten verzierte Elfenbeinkrippe. Sie gehörte zu den kitschigsten Hochzeitsgeschenken seiner Eltern. Daneben stand ein giftgrüner Schrank, der auch die kompliziertesten Kleider aufbewahren, flicken und bügeln konnte, aber leider nicht in das schwarz gehaltene Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter bepasst hatte. Auch ein halb auseinander genommenes Bettgestell stand dort, welches sein Vater vor Jahren irreparabel geschädigt hatte…

Draco trat näher an die Krippe und betrachtete diese eingehend. Wenn er die reichen Verzierungen dezimieren könnte, wäre sie ideal. Selbst an den Standfüßen war nicht gesparrt worden, und so prangten dort anstatt einfacher Knaufe vier gold lackierte Greifenklauen.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Krippe und flüsterte „_Mobiliarbus_". Sie schüttelte und streckte sich ausgiebig und wandte sich dann, leicht schwankend, Draco zu.

„Schlafzimmer im Ostflügel, Erdgeschoss", sagte Draco schlicht, und die Krippe trottete unterwürfig los.

Langsam drehte er sich um und schritt durch die Kammer zurück.

Als er unter der Öffnung im Dach schritt, hielt er innne. Sein Blick wandterte an der brüchigen Wand hinauf zu dem löchrigen Dach.

"Man ist das ne Bruchbude", knurrte Draco leise, und fragte sich dabei, wieso ihm das in den letzten Monaten Einsamkeit nicht aufgefallen war.

Durch das große Loch im Dach konnte er den schwarzen Himmel sehen. Kein einziger Stern schien Lust zu haben sich zu zeigen. Selbst der Mond war nur zur Hälfte anwesend.

_"Morgen kletterte ich zu dieser Höhle!"_

_Draco trat aus dem winzigen Badezimmer, ein Handtuch um die Hüften, eins auf dem Kopf. In einer Hand hatte er einen Flachman. _

_"Als wenn ich es nicht gewusst hätte..."_

_Die Stimme gehörte zu einer jungen Frau, die eigentümlicherweise auf dem Dach des geöffneten Kleiderschrank saß, vor den sich Draco nun stellte._

_"Jetzt sei doch nicht so Nora", rief der tropfnasse Blondschopf gutgelaunt, schmiss ein Handtuch nach ihr und begann dann, seine Haare trocken zu rubbeln. (A.N.: Na verstanden? #eg#)_

_"Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag", sagte Nora verführerisch und beugte sich ungeniert zu Draco hinunter, "Du vergisst dass alles, reist morgen ab und ich sorge dafür, dass du im Lotto gewinnst!"_

_Draco lachte auf und griff nach irgendetwas aus dem Schrank._

_"Das darfst du garnicht!"_

_"Hey, seit wann hörst du mir denn zu, wenn ich dir erklären wozu ich fähig bin und wazu nicht?", fragte die schwarzhaarige Frau ungläubig._

_"Ich höre dir immer zu- schließlich sind Frauen unberechen bar und zu _allem _fähig!"_

_Draco betrachtete verwirrt das bis vor kurzen noch ordentlich zusammengelegte Hemd in seinen Händen und sah diesmal hin, als er wieder in den Schrank griff._

_Nora betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch._

_"Du hast Blaise schon wieder nicht geschrieben, wo du dich wieder rumtreibst!"_

_"Ja verdammt", murrteDraco ertappt, zog sich eine Jogginhose an, schmiss sich aufs Bett und betrachtete den gelb angelaufenen Ventilator an der Decke._

_"Du solltest ihr schreiben. Nicht jeder ist auf Grund einer launenhaften Fügung des Schicksals bis auf den Tod mit dir verbunden!"_

_"Warum musst du mir auch immer dein unglaubliches Wissen vorhalten?", knurrte Draco und drehte seinen Kopf demonstrativ vom Schrank weg._

_"Mein Gott du bist fast 20 Jahre alt und hörst dich immernoch an wie der 16 Jährige Möchtegernspion der auf eigene Faust die Welt retten wollte!"_

_Draco antwortete nicht. In Gedanken betrat er schon die Höhle._

_"Du machst dir wirklich Hoffnungen, oder?"_

_Nora lag direkt neben ihm auf dem klapprigen Bett und starrte an die Decke._

_Draco drehte sich wieder zu ihr um._

_"Jetzt sag schon! Habe ich einen Grund dazu?"_

_Nora öffnete ihren Mund, doch sobald ihr Atem sein Gesicht streifte verschwandt sie. _

_Draco seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen._

_"Ist ja gut! Ich hab verstanden. Ja, die Zukunft geht mich nichts an und Nora darf mir nichts sagen. Ich frag nie wieder versprochen", sagte er gereizt in die Stille hinein, und kurz darauf erschien Noras Abbild wieder neben ihm. Einen Moment lang flackerte sie, doch dann war sie wieder klar._

_"Alles ok mit dir?", fragte Draco, als er bemerkte, dass Nora schwer atmete._

_"Ich hasse Bürokraten", knirschte sie und drehte den Kopf zu ihrem Schützling um._

_"Jetzt schlaf endlich. Und mach dir keine Gedanken wegen morgen. Was kommen soll, das kommt", flüsterte sie und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an._

_Draco verzog seine Mundwinkel krotesk, schloss dann aber seine Augen. _

_Vielleicht würde seine Suche ja morgen ein Ende haben..._

Kälte holte ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück.

Draco wusste nicht wie lange er schon so in der Kammer gestanden hatte, den Blick aus dem Loch in der Decke gerichtet. Langsam atmete er aus und wandte den Blick vom Himmel ab.

Er war ein Möchtegern-Irgendwas. In seinem Leben hatte noch nie etwas richtig funktioniert. Er hatte seine Jungendliebe verloren, wiedergefunden und geschwängert, wieder verloren und jetzt in den Augen seiner Tochter wiedergefunden!

Ein Kind! Ein kleines hilfloses Wesen, völlig auf IHN angewiesen! Das arme Ding war doch zum Tode verurteilt!

Draco sah sich um. Er konnte noch nicht runtergehen. Er konnte nicht wieder in diese Augen sehen, nicht jetzt sofort.

Unmotiviert schlenderte er durch die engen Reihen an Schrott, der sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte angesammelt hatte. Auf einem alter zerkratzen Arbeitstisch mit Flecken, von denen er garnicht wissen wollte woher sie stammten lag ein staubiger Stapel Fotoalben.

Draco griff nach dem Obersten, wobei er einen Hausstaubtornado auslöste, ließ sich in einen mottenzerfressenen Ohrensessel fallen und schlug das Album auf.

Es war sein eigenes, mit irrsinigen Gedankengängen vollgekritzelt, voller Weinflecken und ab und zu war sogar ein Foto dürftig eingeklebt. Er plätterte langsam durch, und hielt etwa in der Mitte an, bei einem Foto das so groß war wie eine ganze Seite.

Nele hatte dieses Foto geschossen, auf seine Weisung hin. Es zeigte ihn, Draco, völlig abgewrackt mit einer Flasche Portwein in der einen und seinem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand, wie er vor dem brennenden Gewächshaus seines Vater stand.

Draco schmunzelte. Jaja, so hatte er Abschied von seinem Vater genommen, betrunken.

Etwas weiter hinten fand er ein anderes Bild an dem er hängen blieb. Es stammte von einer seiner ersten Kreuzfahrten. Auf dem Bild war die Rehling eines weißen Touristenschiffs zu sehen, dahinter das Meer. Nora hatte dort gestanden. Doch auf dem Bild war sie nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen hatte er versucht ihr Umirsse notdürftig mit einem Mugglestift einzuzeichnen.

Draco klappte das Buch zu und schmiss es achtlos aus den Tisch zurück, wobei er den Stapel Alben mit umriss.

Nora war weg, und das war seine Schuld. Er hatte sie schon einmal verlohren gehabt, kurz nachdem er den Todessern beigetreten war um Evelyn zu retten. Er hatte sie einfach ignoriert- er hatte nicht mal gemerkt dass sie irgendwann nicht mehr da gewesen war. Als dann der dunkle Lord gestürtzt worden und Evelyn verschwunden war, war er kurz vorm durchdrehen gewesen. Nora hatte ihm da raus geholfen, sie war einfach irgendwann wieder da gewesen.

Die ganzen zwei Jahre über hatte sie ihn begleitet. Nach der Enttäuschung in der Höhle war er wieder abgesackt, hatte Nora völlig ignoriert, hatte mit sich und der Welt abgeschlossen.

Erst Monate später hatte er angefangen zu bereuen, dass er sie wieder auf seinem Leben verdrängt hatte.

Tja, und jetzt vwar auch noch die Tochter seiner verstorbenen Liebe aufgetaucht, und mit ihr sämtliche Erinnerungen, von denen Draco gehofft hatte sie sich weggesoffen zu haben.

Evelyns Tochter war hier.

Sein Kind.

Draco stand auf und machte sich auf denWeg nach unten.

* * *

**t.b.c**


End file.
